Gypsy Rose
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Flash and Jewel, the city's protectors, reunite after five long years of Flash working solo on saving the city from evil... WARNING: SMUT IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Gypsy Rose**

**I don't own Justice League**

"Wally?" called Mr. Rust, knocking quietly on the door to the forensic lab.

"Yes, boss?" Wally turned back to the microscope. He was busy trying to analyze the gravel that his team had found at a crime scene.

"Wally, this is Vanessa Storm. She transferred here from California. She will be your assistant."

These work almost made Wally knock over the microscope but thanks to his quick reflexes he was able to save the five thousand dollar piece of equipment.

"I _**DO NOT**_ need an assistant," he scowled, placing the glass slide back onto the table, then writing his findings neatly in a folder.

"Wally, please humor me for once." Mr. Rust took Wally aside. "Please do me a favor and stop scaring off the new people, please. Miss Storm has an impressive résumé. She was an undercover police officer with the LAPD- she worked with prostitution and drugs- and she also has her masters in criminal sciences. And she also helped solve the Anne DeMayon murder- she was a minor when she went undercover. Here's her résumé. Lease read it when you have the time." Mr. Rust turned to leave. "Oh and Wally? If you scare her off the job, then I will fire you!" Mr. Rust left the labs, whistling a merry tune.

Vanessa Storm and Wally West looked at each other, taking in the other's apperince. Wally was a tall, slender man with bright red hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a white lab coat over a pair of darkwash blue jeans and a green turtleneck. On his feet he wore blue and yellow tennys, and his nametag identified him as being the head forensic scientist of the Beta Team. Vanessa was under five feet tall and wore her dark hair in a messy bun, in which there was a pencil jammed into it. She wore a demin pencil skirt with a pale lavender button down shirt and a white lab coat that was halfway buttoned up. Wally wondered why she was so tiny before he realized that she was wearing deep violet ballet flats. She carried a purple mini messenger bag and wore her ID badge at her breast pocket of her lab coat. Her big grey eyes were framed by geek glasses and she also wore no makeup.

"Can you deliver this to Steve Brown in Toxicology? Go to the elevators, third floor, go south, take a right at the stuffed dog, and turn left into the second door." He finished writing his notes and handed the folder to Vanessa, who accepted it without saying a word. She left her bag in Wally's swivel chair and left.

Wally shook his head at his new assistance's hurry to get away from him. Things were tough enough with him leading a double life. That was the reason behind him being so hard on his past assistances. When he was himself, he was stern, nonhumorous, and a bit intimidating. But when he was Flash, he was playful, funny and mischievous. The contraction between the two men couldn't have been any more different. Now, how on earth was he suppose to sneak off from his day job and go save Central City?

**The next chapter will be longer, I promise! I will update when get five reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gypsy Rose**

**I don't own Justice League**

Later that night, Flash was out patrolling Central City. As he sped around, looking for trouble, his mind drifted off to think about a past love that had vanished five years ago…

At that very moment, Flash heard someone screaming for help, then the sounds of fighting. He immeadtly sped over to the dark alley to see what he could do to help.

When he arrived, he saw a young mother gracefully accepting her infant from a woman. Flash could only see her back. He peeked around her and saw two guys tied up and unconscious.

The mother rushed off, leaving the two superheros alone.

For the first time in five years, blue eyes met purple eyes.

"Long time, no see, right Speedy?" asked Jewel, giggling girlishly as she flew towards the scarlet speedster. She was dressed in a purple long sleeved midriff with a plunging neckline, purple booty shorts and purple knee high boots. Her petite hands were covered in purple wrist gloves and on the upper part of her face she wore a silver half mask. A purple and silver headband held her dark red curls out of her deep purple eyes.

"Hello, Jewel," greeted Flash, pulling the beautiful vigilante into his arms and kissing her deeply. Before Jewel knew had had happened, Flash had her wrists pinned to the alley wall and was kissing her deeply.

"Damn, Speedy…" moaned Jewel.

"How long had we patrolled together before you ran off?" asked Flash, nuzzling Jewel's neck.

"Five years, Speedy," smirked Jewel, pushing the scarlet speedster off of her. Her purple eyes were filled with laughter as she levitated herself out of Flash's reach. She had always loved playing hard to get. She saw the annoyed look on her lover's face before flying off with Flash right below her.

"It's a damn good thing I refuse to wear skirts," laughed Jewel, dipping down so that she could teasingly smack Flash's ass. She zipped off quickly before he could get his revenge.

Flash was about to say something back in retort, but was distracted by sirens.

"Sounds like we got a busy night ahead of us," called out Flash as the two lovers/ vigilantes zipped off towards the sound of trouble.

~xXx~

The rest of the night was quite successful, with the two vigilantes stopping three murders, five muggings, two kidnappings, four vandalisms and one drunk driver.

Now they had the rest of the night to themselves.

Jewel landed on top of an abandoned factory, looking around for Flash. Suddenly, she felt strong arms around her shoulders, pinning her arms to her side. Her neck was attacked with kisses.

"Very subtle," she whispered, grinding her butt into Flash, who in reply, groaned with passion.

"You always know how to drive me wild," growled Flash, pinning Jewel to the side of the building with one hand. With his other, he removed his suit (leaving his mask on) and hers as well (leaving her mask on as well).

With one quick thrust, he was inside her. With lightning fast speed, he pumped himself in and out of Jewel, making her scream his name as she organism. He came only a few seconds after she did. The two superheros explored every square inch of the other's body, having fun as married couples did. Only they weren't married.

Later that night, Jewel laid her tired body over that of her lover. She traced the hard muscles of his chest while Flash played with her dark scarlet curls.

"Flash?" murmured Jewel, rolling over so that her chin was resting on Flash's stomach.

"Hmmm?" Flash's attention was drawn to that of Jewel's purple eyes. Her chin was slowly creeping down.

"I love you," she whispered before reaching her destination. She kissed his dick, her tongue teasing it. Flash groaned as Jewel took him into to her mouth. Her tongue swirled on the head, suckling and nipping teasingly. Suddenly, Flash came into her mouth and he cummed roll over her. Jewel swallowed and smiled sexily at her lover.

"My turn," growled Flash. With lightning flash reflex, he had Jewel down on the ground and he was suckling her clit. Jewel moaned as she felt his tongue inside of her, searching for that special spot…

She gasped as she came all over Flash's mask and into his mouth. He swallowed and trailed kisses upward; from her belly button piercing to her breasts to her neck to her mouth.

"It's almost sunrise." Jewel pulled away, and started to pull on her midriff. She felt a cool breeze and she was dressed. She slowly pivoted around and saw Flash, once more in his red and gold uniform. "Care to give me a ride?" she asked. Another rush of wind and she was in her hero's arms.

"Anything for you, princess," said Flash with a quick kiss to her lips.

When they were once again on the ground, Jewel flew out of Flash's arms and flew off. No good byes, just the way it had always been.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gypsy Rose**

**I don't own Justice League**

The next morning, Wally woke up, took one look at his clock, then sped out of bed and got himself ready for his day in less than a millisecond. He sprinted out his door and ran to the Starbucks on the corner. In the process, he tripped over a stray cat and went sprawling onto the concrete sideway. He sent a glare at the homicidal feline, who just meowed and started to wash itself. Wally arrived at Starbucks in one piece. He was getting his usual non fat chappachino with whip cream when he spied Vanessa Storm. She wore her hair up in a high bun and today's outfit consisted of darkwash skinny jeans with a yellow tank top and hot pink Chuck Taylors.

"Hey Vanessa," greeted Wally sliding into the seat across from her.

"Mr. West," she greeted, looking under the table at something.

"Outside the office, call me Wally," he insisted raising an eyebrow as she started to giggle. "What?"

He looked down and saw a little girl looking up at him from inbetween his legs.

"Hello," he said to her, causing her to burst into giggles and climb into the seat next to Vanessa.

"Hello," she parroted back at him, still giggling.

"Gypsy Rose, how many times do I have to tell you not to play on public floors? Goodness knows how many germs and bacteria is down there!" scolded Vanessa, wiping the five year old's hands with a disinfecting wipe.

"But Mommy…" whined Gypsy Rose, pouting. She had long dark scarlet curls that she kept out of her clear blue eyes with a blue headband. She wore a white peasant blouse with elegant hot pink, turquoise and royal blue embroidery, darkwash jeans and black Mary Janes.

"But Mommy nothing." Vanessa turned back to Wally, shaking her head. "For a five year old girl, she's a handful," she explained as Gypsy Rose sipped at her hot chocolate.

"Gypsy Rose?" asked Wally, raising his eyebrows again as he sipped his drink.

"Labor pains. The nurse asked me what I would like to name her, and the name just popped out," said Vanessa, rolling her eyes to meet the heavens above. "I know- I can never forgive myself for naming my daughter after a stripper." She said this last part quietly as she drank her beverage.

"Your hands are hurt," announce Gypsy Rose digging through her backpack and pulling out a fistful of band aids in bright colors. She thrusted them at Wally, who Vanessa was now giggling helplessly at, due to the fact that he was applying hot pink, lime green and bright blue band aids to his large palms and scraped knee.

"I like her name. It's unique," said Wally, looking again at Gypsy Rose. She had taken a coloring book and some crayons from her backpack and was now coloring happily. "Is she coming to work today?" he asked.

Vanessa sighed. "I'm afraid so. Her usual sitter has the chicken pox and I don't want for my little angel to get sick."

"Well then bring her in." Vanessa's head snapped to Wally's direction. "I'm serious here. She will learn a lot for school next year. Who knows? Maybe she will have to skip a few grades." Wally grinned mischievously at the girl, who flashed a grinned right back at him.

Vanessa rolled her eyes again. "Just as long as you two don't cause any kind of explosion, then I am perfectly fine," she muttered, finishing her coffee.

"I can't guarantee the explosion promise with the rest of the team," replied Wally, watching Gypsy Rose color in a fairy. She colored inside the lines and used a wide variety of bright colors to color in the page. "Most of them are obsessed with Bones and had declared war to see who can be King of the Lab," chuckled Wally, finishing up his coffee. Vanessa finished up as well and Gypsy Rose started to pack up her backpack.

"Come on sweetie, it's time to go to Mommy's workplace!" Gypsy Rose let out a loud, piercing squeal and jumped into her mother's arms. "And I'm going to carry her," she added with a chuckle.

Wally, Vanessa and Gypsy Rose left Starbucks walking side by side. They walked to the Crime Lab silently until they both arrive. Wally issued a name badge for Gypsy Rose, who had just decided that Wally was the best thing in the world. She kept close to either Wally or her mother as the two did their daily work in the labs.

"Hey Wally, new assistant. I got a sample that need to be analyzed and turned in to Crime Laboratory Manager ASAP," requested Lilly, one of Wally's lab workers. She paused when she saw Gypsy Rose at one of the chair, coloring quietly. "Who's this little sweetie?" she asked, handing the samples to Wally.

"My daughter," Vanessa said with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Hey, sweetie! Do you want to see something cool?" she asked Gypsy Rose, who bobbed her curly little red head up and down as she slipped her tiny hand into Lilly's hand.

"Where's she taking her?" Vanessa asked absently, shaking a test tube filled with red blood cells.

"To the playroom." Wally laughed at Vanessa's face. "That's what we squints call the room where the nutcases do their experiments!" He looked up at the clock. "Oh, crap! I almost forgot about that meeting with ourforensicanthropologist."

_**(I DO NOT OWN THE BOLDED STUFF TWILIGHTFOVERGURL OWNS THE BOLDEDSTUFF)**_

**Wally pulled Vanessa out of the way of a random plate glass window standing on a wooden frame, wondering why it was even there in the first place. Not to mention several rubber ducks were lying on the floor in front of the window.**

**"Can you calm yourself down? These people are my friends, and they're **_**very **_**well-respected people." Wally asked.**

**"Incoming!" The two of them barely managed to duck out of the way as what looked like a rubber duck flew across the building and bounced off the window.**

**Wally glared at Oswald, Billy Lilly and Gypsy Rose, who were standing next to a homemade catapult, trying very hard to look serious, despite the pile of rubber ducks on the table next to them.**

**"What the hell are you two doing?" he shouted across the building. The three perpetrators looked at each other, trying to figure out an explanation that wouldn't make the forensic scientist deem them too chemically to work in a crime lab and have them sent away.**

**"We're trying to determine how much force it would take for a rubber duck to shatter a window if it's launched from a catapult." Oswald explained, only to be met with a completely dumbstruck look.**

**"What is wrong with you three?"**

**The people in question looked at each other, then both shrugged.**

**"I thought you said they were well-respected." Vanessa whispered, keeping her eyes on the three, who were busy reloading the catapult.**

**"The people who respect them either don't know them at all, or they know them too well." Wally explained, pulling Vanessa and Gypsy Rose out of the line of fire and onto the forensics platform, glad he at least remembered his ID card as he walked past the scanner.**

**"And which category are you in?" she asked, still whispering.**

**"The last one." He whispered back, then raised his voice. "Guys, this is Vanessa and Gypsy Rose. Vanessa is my new assistant and Gypsy Rose is her daughter. Vanessa, Gypsy Rose, these two morons are my friends."**

**Vanessa waved, unsure of what to say, other than "Hi."**

**Knowing that the brunette was going to be asked a dozen questions about stuff that she knew nothing about, Wally grabbed her arm and scooped up Gypsy Rose and dragged her towards Green's office, deciding that if she should meet anyone it should be one of the normal people.**

**He laughed to himself. As if anyone here was normal.**

**He opened the door, half dragging Vanessa in behind him, just to see Green staring very intently at an old-looking skull, raising an eyebrow as she tried to figure out where the tissue markers should go.**

**Wally cleared his throat and the anthropologist looked up.**

**"What did I tell you about bringing teenagers into my office, Wally?" she asked.**

**"Um, yeah, she's my new assistant- and her daughter. I ran into them at Starbucks and Gypsy Rose gave my some band aids for my scraped knee and palms-"**

**This was met with skeptical looks from woman.**

**"How did you fall?" piped up Gypsy Rose, cocking her scarlet curled head to the side a little bit.**

**"Kind of."**

**"I didn't fall."**

**"Then what happened?"**

**"I tripped."**

**"Over **_**what?" **_

**"A cat."**

**Vanessa started laughing hysterically, very entertained at the prospect of the forensic scientist being attacked by a cat on the street.**

**Green just stared.**

**"Why were you tripping over a cat?"**

**"It ran in front of me and I was running. Your people are out there launching rubber ducks across the lab and **_**I'm **_**getting laughed at for tripping over a cat?"**

**"They're doing **_**what**_**?"**

**"I can't explain. It's all very strange."**

**Green said nothing else, just stood up and walked away. Seconds later, angry shouting could be heard, and then three very scared squints rushed by, followed by an angry anthropologist.**

**"You two are lucky if I don't fire you **_**both**_**! What the **_**hell**_** were you thinking? Launching **_**toys**_** across the lab!" Green shouted, chasing after her victims.**

**"They aren't toys, they're rubber ducks!"**

**"Clean this mess up or I will castrate both of you!"**

**Wally looked at his snickering friend and daughter, then grabbed her arm and dragged her away.**

**"We need to find normal people." He explained.**

**"Your friends are funny."**

**"You only say that because you don't have to put up with them every single day."**

**"Just keep walking. Don't make eye contact." Wally muttered, leading her into Angelina's office, where the artist was busy painting… he wasn't really sure **_**what **_**it was supposed to be a picture of. It looked like a cross between an acid trip and confetti.**

**"Yeah. I've ran out of normal people to introduce you to." Wally muttered quietly. Angelina spun around, pencil in hand.**

**"Hey! Who's this?"**

**"This is Gypsy Rose. Can you babysit her while we make sure nobody's getting killed out there?" Wally didn't wait for an answer, and ran outside, toting a confused Vanessa with him. Seconds later, another crash resonated through the building.**

**"Um… sure." Angela looked at her guest, then held out her paint-covered hand. "Hi. I'm Angela."**

**"Nice to meet you. I'm Gypsy Rose."**

**There was a sound of shattering glass as a rubber duck suddenly flew through the window, landing just short of the painting.**

**"Ha! I told you it would work! King of the lab!" Oswald shouted, audible from the other side of the building.**

**Angelina and Gypsy Rose stared at the broken window in shock. The blonde finally turned to face Angelina.**

"**Are they always…?"**

**"Yeah. You get used to it."**

**"Um…wow."**

**"I know."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gypsy Rose**

**I don't own Justice League**

Later that night, Flash could be found on a building overlooking all of Central City. He gazed at the sight of the city at night. It was breathtaking.

"Hey," breathed Jewel, wrapping her arms tightly around Flash's chest and shoulders.

"Hey yourself," said Flash. He turned and kissed Jewel, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"I was wondering…" He stopped as cop sirens wailed from below them. "Crap. Maybe later?"

"Fine with me, Speedy," Jewel purred, pressing herself close to Flash as she flew down to the streets. She looked to her right and grinned. Flash was keeping up with her two hundred miles an hour speed of flight without breaking a sweat. She saw what the problem was.

A black four door sedan had kidnapped a young girl. She was screaming and crying as she kicked her kidnappers to escape. The man just held a gun to her head.

This enraged Jewel. She sent a bolt of lightning to the van, popping the back doors open. Flash sped in and grabbed the girl just as the gun went off. The kidnapper let out a cry of anger and pointed his gun at Jewel and fired. The bullet hit Jewel in the shoulder, but she didn't notice. She halted the sedan with another bolt of lightning and sent it crashing into a building.

Jewel landed on the street with blood pooling out of her shoulder. She collapsed into Flash's arms.

"The girl…" she gasped.

"In the arms of a copper." Wally said as Jewel lost consciousness. "J'onn, beam us up!"

Suddenly, Wally was at the Tower, and Jewel was being taken from him by J'onn. He started to follow them, but Superman held him back.

"We need to talk, Wally." Flash knew that boyscout was serious; he had used his first name.

Flash nodded and followed Superman to the cafeteria. For once in his life, Flash wasn't hungry.

"Flash, how do you know her?" Superman asked as he led the way to a table.

"We patrolled Central City a few years back, before the JL was started. She disappeared for a while and then popped back in my life," Flash answered gloomily. He wasn't the same cocky, jokster Flash that Superman had known for three years.

"Flash." Superman looked him in the eyes. "Did you have sex with her?" Flash looked embarrassed and nodded. "So she's more than just a partner," Superman stated. Once again, Flash nodded. "Do you know secret identity? Or vice versa?" Flash shook his head.

The questions continued on for another hour before J'onn's voice sounded through Flash's communicator.

"Flash, she is alright and awake. She can have visitor now-" J'onn didn't flinch when Flash zoomed into the room. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"A lot better than I was when I was giving birth," she growled. She was hooked up to an IV and the top part of her suit had been removed, leaving her chest and shoulder heavily bandaged. J'onn had allowed for her to wear her mask. Flash could see that she was cranky at the idea of being cooped up in the hospital wings of the tower… that and having another man looking and touching her breasts.

"…" was all that Flash could say. _She has a kid?_ His mind started going at sonic speed at that point.

"She's five years old." Jewel admitted. "And…" She took a deep breath. "She's yours."


	5. Chapter 5

**Gypsy Rose**

**I don't own Justice League**

J'onn listened in on the conversation as he made himself useful in the infirmary. When he heard Jewel tell Flash that she had a little girl, he smiled. And when he heard her break the news to Flash that he was the girl's father. He wasn't prepared for what happened next.

Flash fainted.

J'onn rolled his eyes at the scarlet speedster's response and continued on with his duties.

~xXx~

The next thing Flash knew was that water was being dumped onto his face. He leapt up and saw Jewel with a smirk on her face and an empty pitcher in her hand.

"Took you long enough," she smirked, leaning back into her pillows.

It only took Flash a millisecond to process what had happened before he was on his feet and sitting on Jewel's bed, holding her hand as he gently and tenderly kissed her lips.

"I'm a dad?" he asked in half a state of daze.

"Yes." Jewel broke off the kiss and smiled at him. "She is such the sweetest thing. She has my hair, your eyes, I guess, and she hadn't shown any superpowers whatsoever."

"That's… good, right?" Flash asked hesitantly.

"Yes, since I don't have time to chase her all over the city and clean up her messes. I have a twin sister who does all that," chuckled Jewel as she began to drift off from the anesthesia.

Flash gently laid her down as she drifted off. He laid down next to her, with Jewel nestled in his arms. He gazed at the beautiful woman who he had fathered a child with. He began to try and picture what his daughter looked like.

~xXx~

The next thing that Flash knew what that Jewel was kissing him sweetly on the mouth. He responded, greedily thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Jewel quietly moaned as she grinded herself into the Scarlet Speedster.

"Can I meet her?" Flash lovingly gazed into Jewel's purple eyes.

Jewel hesitated. "Remember that promise we made never to know each other's secret identities?"

Flash felt his heart drop and hit the floor with a solid _**THUD**_.

"I'm sorry Flash, but it's for her protection." Jewel looked away.

"I understand," Flash whispered, tilting her head up by his fingers on her chin so that they could look each other in the eye.


End file.
